Music in Middle Earth
by Fweaks
Summary: Middle Earth is bored. The elves are bored; They've lived thousands of years, how could they not be? They decide something must be done. So what happes when a crazy human starts messing with magic and brings a band of modern teenagers to ME to perform?


DISCLAIMER: Nothing of Lord of the Rings belongs to me. Blah blah blah. Got it? Good. On to the story.. .  
  
P.S. I own the songs. Please ask for my permission before you use them for something. I don't see why you would but if you do, don't steal them. If you like, go to FictionPress.com. My user name is Half Lit Candle. Feel free to review. Now, on with the story. . .  
  
Chapter 1  
  
Somewhere, deep in the heart of a dark, dingy club, a band began to play.  
  
"Conform to me, dear child  
  
Learn all of my dark ways  
  
Dance in enemy blood  
  
Smile at their frantic cries"  
  
Soft melodic music began to drift through the tiny club in Edgewater. The gentle lyrics wove their way into the ears of nearby strangers. They were practically whispered, and rode on a dark wave.  
  
"Watch me, my dear precious  
  
Hold the gun like I do  
  
Shoot with my precision  
  
Hit the target in one"  
  
Slowly, people started to gather closer around the stage. They were captivated by the brilliance of the band.  
  
"Learn from only me, son  
  
I will show you the way  
  
Live in freedom by me  
  
My hand is yours to hold"  
  
Some did not understand, others understood completely. The music was captivating, enchanting in its own way. The invisible waves wrapped around the audience like snakes suffocating their prey.  
  
"Don't be scared, little one  
  
You shall soon be immune  
  
To all the cries of war  
  
And all visions of death"  
  
And so the crowd came to listen to the band play. It was only a practice session, but it was perfect. It was. . . magical.  
  
"Trust only me, young one  
  
Others will bring you harm  
  
Stab your back for food  
  
Betray you for pardons"  
  
The band saw their gathering crowd. Each wore smiles inside. They WERE good, and they knew it.  
  
"Be ready, young soldier  
  
For war will meet us soon  
  
Fight â€Ëœtil the end of you  
  
But stay right by my side"  
  
Some of the younger souls in the crowd slowly swayed. Others just stood, like they were in a trance. The older ones stood, scowls on their faces, trying to figure out, it seemed, who the hell these boys and girls thought they were.  
  
"Fight now, my able boy  
  
Defend what's left of us  
  
Go on to be my arms  
  
Live to finish my work"  
  
There was a brief stop in the lyrics and the vocalist looked over the gathered faces. Their work was done here. They'd definitely gain some followers. Good thing they had another local gig coming up.  
  
"Love me always, dear child  
  
Think of me as you kill  
  
Remember what you learned  
  
And that I'll be right here"  
  
And so the magic ended. The song was over. The young crowd hooted, hollered, and clapped. The older just up and walked away, shaking their heads.  
  
People came up to the band after, asking all sorts of questions. â€ËœWhat's your band called?', â€ËœYou guys playing anywhere soon?', â€ËœProfessional?'. One guy even had the nerve to ask for phone numbers!  
  
When all was said and done and all the instruments were put away, the band gathered in the back lounge.  
  
"Well, that was certainly good."  
  
"Yeah, we really had the crowd tonight."  
  
"Wonder what's next."  
  
Little did they know somewhere in Middle Earth, there was a similar question.  
  
"What is next for this land?" The elven king stood before his followers. "This land, what does it lack in? What needs to be done to restore the spirits of the people?"  
  
"I do believe there needs to be entertainment!"  
  
"Entertainment? Who speaks of this?"  
  
"I do, your highness." A meek, scrawny elf made his way through the people. "I.. . I do believe the people would be much happier with music. New music. Something different, wild, and enchanting."  
  
The king laughed wholeheartedly. "Who are you?" The blond's eyes roamed over the small elf.  
  
"I am son of no one particularly important,sir. I am merely a young mage, recently admitted to your fine court."  
  
"Your name?"  
  
"Porphalis, sir."  
  
"Well, Porphalis, I shall give thought to your suggestion. Now, off with you. I need to speak with my consuls."  
  
The mage began his protest, but as silenced by he guards dragging him out of the room.  
  
The fact was, he didn't like the king. Never did. He thought him too much of a pretty face, one who did not know what the land needed. He laughed to himself as he walked back to his quarters.  
  
"I'll show him. I â€Ëœll bring a wonderful new music here, and won't the people love it. Then who will look like the fool?!" His maniacal laughter caused him to receive strange looks as he walked down the road, but he didn't care. HE was going to do something big.  
  
~~~~~  
  
END CHAP 1  
  
Um. . . I hope this one will be better than the last fic. I know it was short but, it needed to stop there for know. A prologue if you will. I think it has potential. Please review, the next chap will be up soon.  
  
Fweak1 


End file.
